Albores de Hyrule
by Yahab
Summary: Y simplemente lloró sintiendo ese terrible vacío, pero lloró como solía hacerlo cuando era princesa, lloró en silencio, lloró con orgullo. Lloró sin saber que sentir, porque aun después de todo ese tiempo no sabía si había superado ese dolor tan grande. Mil y un veces se había preguntado si algún día lograría evocar el recuerdo de su padre sin sentir aquella puñalada en el pecho.


**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.** _Este Fic participa en la semana Zelink2017  
_

 _para el dia "Hacer las Paces"_

 ** _._**

 ***-_-_-_-_.Albores de** **ℍyrule.** **_-_-_-_-***

 **...**

 **Por: Yahab**

Fue albor de primavera en el que le tendió la mano. Sonrió de manera boba y la cogió con felicidad desmedida, el viento en lo alto de la meseta arrastraba las flores, guardaba el eco del silencio y al mismo tiempo llevaba cargando consigo esa sensación de nostalgia, el recuerdo de una gloria añeja y la voz de aquellos días que se habían perdido hacia muchos siglos entre las memorias de las Eras.

Aquel día las manos de Zelda y Link se juntaron, y sus pasos caminaron marcando un mismo camino. Sus botas se hundieron entre la perezosa floresta que recién renacía después de un crudo invierno, mientras aquellos ojos claros parecían comunicar lo que con palabras no podían.

Era un día precioso en el tiempo que marcaría el final y el inicio de una nueva historia.

Los ojos zarcos del héroe se perdieron entre el mutismo que resguardaba la meseta. Aun recordaba ese día en el que había salido de su largo letargo, en un mundo quieto, pensativo, ausente…

Y así lo encontró ella, perdido entre sus propias memorias. Sorprendió al último de los caballeros de la antigua orden de Hyrule que aún vivía en la tierra de las diosas, al elegido de Hylia que por andar de despistado terminaron robándole un tierno beso.

— ¡Princesa!— clamó sumamente avergonzado con la cara llena de colores a tope.

Zelda soltó una risita, le hacía gracia que después de todo ese tiempo él siguiera siendo así de tímido.

—Vamos Link, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme por mi título?

Nuevamente se puso colorado, y sin explicación ni previo aviso se abalanzó a sus brazos y escondió la cabeza entre su pecho.

—Ya lo deje— farfulló, su voz sonó graciosa debido a que quedaba ahogada entre las prendas de la antigua soberana.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Que lo deje!— gruñó graciosamente

Zelda le revolvió el cabello a modo de venganza hasta que Link sacó de aquel escondite la cabeza.

—De veras— acusó— no te dije princesa, no llame a la princesa de Hyrule.

—Yo escuché otra cosa.

—Es que… tú todavía eres mi princesa, pero, solamente "Mi Princesa", y cuando te digo princesa es porque te quiero no porque quiera seguir resguardando tu título.

Esta vez fue ella la que se puso colorada, y esta vez fue ella a quien el joven guerrero le robó un tierno beso. Link la tomó de la mano y avanzaron siguiendo aquellas escaleras; la ruina del templo antiguo que alguna vez había sido erigido en los cimientos del Reino de Hyrule.

Atravesaron la puerta e hicieron una pequeña oración ante la efigie de la diosa Hylia, Link sonrió discretamente guardándose para sí mismo un secreto que desde hacía algún tiempo conocía, quizás algún día se lo contaría a su princesa; pero aunque el tiempo pasaba él bien sabía que muchas cosas tardarían en cimentar cicatrices. Definitivamente el hecho de que supiera que Zelda era la mismísima reencarnación de Hylia tendría que permanecer bajo el sello de sus labios, cuidando y protegiendo el corazón de su amada que aún seguía herido.

El aura del viejo templo los envolvió de manera acogedora, Zelda levantó el rostro e inspeccionó el sitio, pese a todo ese sentimiento de nostalgia realmente lo inundaba todo; hablando de un tiempo que ya no existía en el que solamente habían quedado como testigos las antiguas paredes y vitrales rotos, las baldosas opacas y los esqueletos de los guardianes que hacia cien años habían caído doblegados por los valientes Sheikahs que a duras penas habían protegido el camino del héroe quien había caído en batalla.

La mano de la antigua soberana acarició aquel vestigio viejo.

Ya no sentía odio, tampoco miedo, ni siquiera dejos de rencor que atormentaran su alma. Link le tomó la mano separándola de aquel guardián viejo y oxidado que estaba en las laterales del edificio.

—Tranquila, voy a limpiarlo y a llenarlo de flores, quitaremos esa maleza y definitivamente echaremos de aquí a este invitado no esperado— clamó de manera graciosa apuntando al guardián que definitivamente ya no funcionaba.

—No, déjalo aquí.

—Y qué tal si se le ocurre revivir— acusó de manera fiera tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a la protección de sus brazos, en un instante de la nada ya había desenfundado la espada y estaba dando sablazos al aire como si quisiera ahuyentar a ese viejo trasto que definitivamente nunca más se movería.

Zelda soltó una risotada, a veces Link era sobreprotector en exceso, pero al fin y cabo eso era lo que más amaba, saber que nunca más estaría en peligro mientras su valiente caballero estuviera ahí para protegerla.

—Sólo… déjalo vivir por esta vez, ¿Si?— le dijo aun sin poder dejar de reírse ante las tonterías que hacia su novio.

—Bien, pero sólo porque tú lo dices. Pero no le quitare los ojos de encima— clamó haciendo una señal acusadora hacia el pobre e indefenso pedazo de basura.

Ella se soltó de sus brazos y avanzó tanteando el terreno, las largas escaleras de piedra aun eran firmes y las barandillas permanecían inmutables ante el pasar de los siglos. Nuevamente acarició la piedra y aspiró el frescor del aire matutino, Link la alcanzó a los pocos minutos y se posó a su lado de manera solemne.

— ¿Segura que quieres que sea en este sitio?

Nuevamente ella soltó una risita y le pasó una mano por los cabellos despeinándolo completamente.

—Sí. Pero si no quieres sólo tienes que decirme— musitó en voz pequeña y resigna, Link le había echo tantas veces la misma pregunta que había llegado a la conclusión de que él estaba en desacuerdo.

—No es eso. Solamente…— habló, con palabras cautas y fragmentadas dejando que aquellos sentimientos se desdibujaran junto con el paisaje a la lejanía, cerró los ojos grabando en su mente ese momento— quería volver a preguntarte una vez que estuvieras frente a frente con este sitio. Y ahora sé que de verdad puedo contarte. Sé que será lo correcto.

— ¿Eh, que cosa?

—Bueno, es algo que está justo ahí— clamó de manera traviesa apuntando hacia el cielo.

Zelda alzó la mirada.

— ¡Eh!, ¡Ahí!— espetó mirando que lo que había en lo alto era el antiguo campanario.

—Definitivamente ahí. Así que vamos a trepar el templo.

—Ay— gimió. ¿Justo ahora?, menos mal que no llevaba vestido, de hecho creía que sólo una vez más en su vida lo usaría de nuevo, y después de aquel día se despediría de aquellas indumentarias para siempre, después de todo era difícil seguirle el paso a su amante aventurero y más si tenía que lidiar con una tela que le estorbara.

Con gesto malicioso Link la arrastró hasta el último piso del templo.

—Seguro que me caigo, esta altísimo Link.

—No te preocupes, encontré las escaleras— clamó aún con su sonrisita.

Zelda suspiró y posó las manos en los peldaños de la escalinata que había sido labrada en uno de los costados de la fachada, subió despacio aunque sin miedo, sabía que Link jamás la incitaría a que hiciera algo demasiado peligroso, finalmente cuando llegó al techo se detuvo por un momento y soltó una expresión de emoción al ver lo bonita que se veía la meseta de los Albores desde las alturas.

Pronto la mano de Link nuevamente sujetó a la suya, y con mucho cuidado el diestro guerrero guió a la princesa por un camino seguro sobre la techumbre, mientras sus pasos los encaminaban a través del único transepto de la estructura que afortunadamente terminaba al chocar con la torre del campanario. El joven hylian saltó como gato y después le tendió la mano a su princesa.

Una vez ahí arriba Link dejó que Zelda admirara nuevamente el esplendor de Hyrule.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

—Quien sabe— dijo siendo malvado nuevamente

— ¡Link!— le gruñó

Lo atrapó para hacerle cosquillas y obligarlo a que confesara, pero definitivamente era muy rápido y pronto se cansó y se resignó a dejarlo libre. Simplemente esgrimió una sonrisa, no importaba, al fin y al cabo le había gustado subir ahí arriba y compartir aquella simpática y emocionante experiencia. Así que sin más abandonó a link junto con su misterio, y fue a posarse al alfeizar de la estructura mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Así que no estuvo segura de en qué momento unas pequeñas luces irisadas comenzaron a bailar cerca de ella, par cuando se dio cuenta ya había alzado la mano instintivamente acercando sus dedos hasta tocar aquella luminiscencia mágica.

— ¡Yá há haí !— expresó de manera alegre un pequeño kolog que en ese preciso instante salía de su escondite.

Zelda soltó un grito de sorpresa y casi se cae de trasero al suelo, afortunadamente Link estaba justo detrás de ella y la cogió fuertemente resguardándola contra su pecho.

— ¡Ay pero que sorpresa!—rechistó de manera atolondrada.

Link se carcajeó sin poder contenerse haciendo que ella contrajera un mohín con el rostro.

—Bien princesa, descubriste el secreto de la torre— clamó haciéndole saber quién era el verdadero culpable.

—Link tonto— gruñó zafándose de sus brazos mientras le hacía una rabieta.

En el alfeizar de la ventana, el pequeño kolog se posó tarareando alegremente " _yahoooo_ " " _yahoooo_ ", miraba a la pareja mientras Zelda correteaba nuevamente a Link haciendo berrinche.

—Llegó la hora del regalo— pronunció con su vocecita captando la atención de la princesa.

— ¿Regalo, cual regalo?— preguntó ella de manera emocionada.

—Con juego de acertijo.— dijo de manera cantarina— Es brillante y cálido, bajo su legado prístino puede dormir cientos de años y cuando lo toca la luz su pureza resplandece más allá de las tinieblas.

— ¿Esto?… brillante y cálido, resplandece más allá de las tinieblas. Y duerme mucho…. ¡Lo tengo!, Definitivamente es Link— clamó de manera traviesa.

— ¡Correcto, es el señor héroe!

— ¡Qué, yo no soy eso!— gruñó él poniéndose colorado, mientras sus acompañantes se reían de la cara que había puesto.

—Aquí está el premio— expresó el ser de la naturaleza haciendo aparecer una pequeña cajita que Zelda recibió entre las manos. Y así como así el kolog desapareció entre fosforescencias verdosas.

Con cuidado Zelda intentó abrir la caja hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña cerradura, por un instante creyó que era otra de las bromitas de Link hasta que lo descubrió regalándole una sonrisa ladina mientras le tendía una pequeña llave.

Con cierta complicidad intercambiaron los objetos, y fue así como Link sostuvo la caja al tiempo que Zelda la abría con la llave.

— ¿Qué hay adentro?— preguntó antes de animarse a ver el contenido.

Link contestó mientras se arrodillaba ante ella tal y como lo había hecho aquel día en el que la misma princesa lo había nombrado Campeón Hyliano.

—Mis sentimientos— pronunció abriendo la caja, desde el fondo asomó un precioso anillo de diamante con incrustaciones de piedritas preciosas que Link había recolectado durante su larga travesía— sé que ya me habías dicho que sí, pero he pensado mucho y no creo recordar como ni cuando llegamos a esto, todo pasó tan rápido que siento que no he tenido tiempo de hacer las cosas correctamente, por eso antes de dar el siguiente paso quería preguntarte nuevamente… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El tiempo pareció detenerse, Zelda se llevó las manos al rostro y abstuvo un leve gemido.

—Sí, sí quiero— clamó sin poder evitar que se le rodaran las lágrimas, Link se levantó de su sitio mientras le colocaba el anillo en la mano, se veía hermoso pero no tanto como la sonrisa que en aquellos instantes adornaba el rostro de la princesa.

Con mucho cariño ella lo abrazó por el cuello y lo apachurró como si nunca más quisiera soltarlo.

—Gracias, Link.

—Sólo es una pieza de joyería.

—No, es mucho más que eso— musitó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su joven caballero.

Durante un tiempo se quedaron ahí abrazados compartiendo ese sentimiento de felicidad que los embargaba. No obstante la mirada de Link se entristeció y sus brazos la estrujaron aún más fuerte.

—Sabes, Zel…

—Hmmm?

—Su alteza.

— ¿Qué te dije, Link?, nada de formalismos.

—Es la última vez. Es necesario— habló en voz queda. — Mi princesa debería saber que justo aquí en donde estamos parados fue en donde inicio mi verdadero viaje. No sabía si decírselo… pero, soy propenso a ver fantasmas.

Entonces Zelda lo soltó y lo miró de manera atenta.

—La verdad detrás de esto— confesó él desprendiéndose de su tableta Sheikah, husmeó entre su contenido y dejó que ella oprimiera la sección de notas e instrucciones.

Pero lo único que había ahí era el siguiente mensaje:

 _ **Datos Dañados**_

—Hubo alguien que me enseñó a usar esto.

— ¿Alguien?... Imposible.

Zelda no podía creer que ante Link hubiera aparecido alguien que lo había guiado en los inicios de su periplo y que además esta persona tuviera un conocimiento que solamente partencia a la familia real y a un grupo muy selecto entre los Sheikah.

Nuevamente Link volvió a acuclillarse y a tomar pose sumisa tal y como se esperaba de un caballero, de sus labios salió una historia curiosa e inesperada, el cuento de un gracioso anciano que ansiaba un tesoro para intercambiarlo por una paravela. Zelda jamás había notado que al rotar la tela del dichoso objeto el símbolo incrustado ahí tenía las formas más básicas que también conformaban al escudo de su familia.

Link siguió con su historia hasta el final, sabiendo que la princesa de verdad estaba lista para escucharla.

— _ **Protege a mi gente y a mi hija**_ … Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, y también la última vez que vi a mi señor Roham. Desapareció frente a mis ojos justo en este mismo sitio, por eso creo que este es el último lugar de descanso del último rey de Hyrule.

Habló y levantó la mirada con cautela, Zelda parecía estar impasible, con una mirada fría y distante, mas sin embargo; Link, quien había caminado con ella, guiado y protegido sus pasos por largo tiempo, supo encontrar los verdaderos sentimientos que se ocultaban tras esa expresión estoica que guardaba la antigua princesa.

Con un suspiro ahogado la joven hylian cerró los ojos.

—Gracias, Link. Gracias por contarme esto… habría… habría sido trampa si me hubiera enterado después de la ceremonia, ¿verdad?— pronunció la última frase sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, mi señora?

Zelda le acarició la cabeza y con la mirada le pidió que se levantara. Estaba confundida, perdida… la respuesta a esa pregunta yacía inexplicable y complicada

—Pensaba que quizás— musitó Link, esta vez fue él quien le dedicó un tierna caricia, le acicaló su largo cabello dorado mientras le dedicaba una mirada consoladora.— si te paras en este campanario y le dedicas unas cuantas palabras él pueda escucharte.

—Tienes razón. ¿Podrías bajar?, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo voy a despedirme.

—Estaré cerca, llámame cuando hayas terminado.

Zelda asintió y Link echó un salto por la lateral dejándose caer libremente ayudado de su paravela. Nuevamente el mutismo pareció reinar en la antigua meseta que había visto nacer y caer al glorioso reino de Hyrule.

Y entonces cuando el caballero finalmente tocó tierra y desapareció entre los cimientos del edificio Zelda simplemente lloro sintiendo ese terrible vacío, pero lloró como solía hacerlo cuando era princesa, lloró en silencio, lloró con orgullo. Lloró sin saber que sentir, porque aun después de todo ese tiempo no sabía si había superado ese dolor tan grande.

Porque a esas alturas lo había perdonado casi todo, se había desecho del rencor y la amargura, mas cuando evocaba en su mente al antiguo soberano su corazón cedía trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de aquella época.

Mil y un veces se había preguntado si algún día lograría evocar el recuerdo de su padre sin sentir aquella puñalada en el pecho. Y aun así….

—Sabes papá… te amo, perdóname por haberme enojado.

 **…**

Bajo la techumbre Link se había agazapado y reposaba al lado de la estatua de la diosa, con la espalda contra la loza y la mejilla contra sus propias rodillas. Sabía que todo saldría bien, pues lo había comprobado cuando descubrió que en los ojos de su princesa ya no había miedo ni odio en el momento en el que miraba la ruina de los guardianes.

 _Yahoo… yahooo…._ La voceta pequeña y apagada del Kolog sonaba con cautela como si también quisiera ser cómplice de aquel momento.

Link lo descubrió haciéndolo aparecer y lo atrapó entre sus brazos acallando sus alegres cuchicheos.

—Quédate quitecito, Acaz

Murmuró casi en silencio, la tenue luz que iluminaba por los resquicios del techo les dio cobijo cálido, mientras decenas de brotes de diente de león soltaban sus semillas al aire.

 **…**

—Y sabes… voy a casarme— clamó con cierto sonrojo— seguro que ya lo sabias, pero aun así quería decírtelo con mis propias palabras. Quizás Link no era lo que esperabas para mi futuro, pero supongo que entiendes que ha sido el único que desde siempre ha estado en mi destino.

Entonces sopló el viento, y las florecillas de la meseta partieron en vuelo llenando con sus colores la meseta de los albores, el cabello de la princesa se alborotaba y por un segundo cerró los ojos mientras trataba de acomodarse la larga melena con la mano.

" _Jo, jo, jo"_

Cuando recuperó la vista le pareció ver al fantasma de aquel gracioso y gentil anciano, un resplandor azulado y al final la regia figura del último rey de aquellas tierras. El soberano esgrimió una sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada de amor plenamente sincero.

" _Se feliz, esta vez sobre el camino que elijas"_

 **.**

 **….**

Una semana después, el vestigio del Templo del Tiempo había perdido aquellos toques que lo dibujaban como ruina, el lugar estaba lleno de flores y de visitantes de todos los rincones del reino.

Todos los amigos que Link había hecho durante su travesía estaban ahí presentes, mientras El Héroe y la Princesa tomaban votos frente a la efigie de la Diosa. Una vez más y para siempre habían unido sus vidas tal y como dictaba el destino, sellando su juramento con el beso más bonito y tierno que algunos hubieran visto alguna vez en una boda.

—Así que… no cambiaste de opinión— acentuó él con una de sus sonrisas picaras.

—Claro que no, ha sido mi sueño desde niña casarme en este lugar sagrado. Además yo y mi papá finalmente hicimos las paces.- pronuncio mientras jugaba con la tela de aquel precioso vestido blanco que había jurado seria el ultimo que usaría.

—Suena genial.

—Y te manda su bendición, pero sólo con la condición de que me complazcas en todo. — le dijo en voz traviesa

—Cielos— clamó Link de manera atolondrada.

Nuevamente Zelda lo atrapó en un beso.

Al igual que ellos el reino se había encaminado hacia un nuevo futuro, empezando desde cero, presenciando nuevamente el nacimiento de una nueva era, siendo testigo de los tiempos cambiantes y los nuevos Albores de Hyrule.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

bueno no hay mucho que decir, este realmente me nació del corazón de manera súper espontanea, realmente jugaba BotW cuando se me vino a la mente, y es que al volver a comenzar el juego volví a sentir esa magia que sólo posee la Meseta de los Albores, creo que en definitiva es mi zona favorita de todo ese inmenso mundo abierto.

volver a escuchar la historia del Rey Roham me dejó con sentimientos encontrados, porque por una parte volví a mirarlo como a ese soberano estoico cuya fuerza de voluntad había perdurado en espíritu por mas de un siglo y por otro lado en mi mente vagabundeaba el recuerdo de aquellas ultimas horas de la primera partida que había hecho, ese recuerdo amargo en el que el rey renegaba del actuar de su hija, pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de aquel diario en el que el soberano había expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Me preguntaba ¿Que habría sentido Zelda al final de todo? ¿habría podido disculparse con su padre antes del terrible cataclismo? o por el contrario habría cargado con esa culpa y ese dejo de resentimiento dada la frialdad con la que había interactuado la familia real en aquellos últimos días.

Pensar en eso dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Y entonces he aqui yo con mi fic, xD haciendo de esta situación una escena boba en la que Link se puso en mis zapatos y quiso darle a su princesa la oportunidad de dejar el pasado en el pasado y comenzar con sentimientos limpios un mejor futuro.

...

Espero que les haya gustado ;)


End file.
